


Stride of Pride

by Kyrene3



Series: 30 Day Challenge (as I finish and skip around) [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrene3/pseuds/Kyrene3
Summary: "So, they are not actually married yet; therefore, she should not be seeing her Prince sneaking out of his fiancée’s room this early in the morning."A morning interlude.





	Stride of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the many fic I read where they fool around a lot before their wedding and the staff doesn't seem to care. 
> 
> I looked up alternatives to the phrase "Walk of Shame" and this happened. Someone needs to stop letting me title my stuff. 
> 
> Also, this is for that 30 Day Challenge, it's "Morning". (As you may have figured I'm terrible at finishing things so there likely won't be 30 fics from me)

She allows it the first few days.

Everyone is shaken up; Belle, the poor dear, hardly allows the Prince out of her sight and he is too enthralled by her presence to argue against it. Besides that, Beatrice Potts has never actually caught them, so it’s really more of a suspicion than anything else.

Their wedding won’t take place for a few more weeks. It’s enough time to plan a nice event but quick enough to get it done before the King can take notice and reach out to the cousin he’s just remembered. So, they are not actually married yet; therefore, she should not be seeing her Prince sneaking out of his fiancée’s room this early in the morning.

“Ahem.” She loudly clears her throat and tries to push down the swell of satisfaction at the way he jumps when he sees her. 

He looks around for a moment, and it’s clear her Prince has no idea what to do. Once, he would have ignored her or yelled but that was the past. Finally he takes a deep breath. “Well, this is hardly the worst thing you’ve ever caught me doing.”

True. She’s quite aware that her Prince was once a promiscuous hellion whose bedroom was the fodder of which nightmares were made.

That, however, is hardly the point.

She smacks his shoulder and he looks at her with wide eyes. Yes, it’s good to have hands again. Beatrice tries to keep her voice to a whisper while forcefully saying, “That girl in there will not have her reputation ruined because of your irresponsibility!”

He seems to be trying his best to look guilty, an emotion he clearly isn’t feeling. He never did care much about a lady's reputation. 

She puts her hands on her hips. “You may have changed for the better but you’re still a red-blooded man, don’t think I’ve forgotten that. Back in a real body, living in the same house as the woman you love, I see it all too well. But so help me you are to marry in just a few weeks, and if you have ruined-“

“It’s innocent!” he yells in defense, before quickly looking over his shoulder to the East Wing, likely to make sure he hasn’t woken Belle. He continues, softer this time. “Mrs. Potts, I swear, not until our wedding day.”

She’s not entirely convinced it’s as innocent as he claims. She’s a married woman, she knows how it is, but she does believe that nothing else will happen until they’re wed.

“Best keep it that way. And that includes staying out of her room. You know the type that’s coming here, you know what they’ll be saying about her, and it won’t do for any of us to start a war in defense of her.”

His features darken in that moment and she knows that she has him. He looks longingly towards the East Wing before turning back to the West, nodding at Mrs. Potts on his way.

The housekeeper sighs. The wedding date couldn’t arrive soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was initially supposed to be Adam's POV and how insatiable Belle is and how she keeps getting him in trouble for it because his staff is all protective over her. Mrs. Potts POV happened instead. Maybe another one.


End file.
